


blood servant

by bodyrot



Series: Master/servant vampire collection. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Choking, Evil Shiro (Voltron), Guro, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Threats of Violence, Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodyrot/pseuds/bodyrot
Summary: Keith learns never to disobey his master ever again.





	blood servant

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS LMAO.  
> yeah idk why i made this shit.
> 
> hmu on ig: @werewolfshiro  
> kudos/comments are appreciated.

It had been six months. 

Six horrifyingly long months since Keith had initially been abducted, been forced into the role of a subordinate slave to creatures he only thought existed in folklore. For some time, he convinced himself it was all a nightmare. A long... Terrifying, blood-curdling nightmare. But with the daunting bite marks and darkening bruises that burdened his lithe body, he was dead wrong. He knew for certain vampires existed.

He'd do anything to escape the vicious, barbarous ways of the coven- even if that costed his life. Numerous times he had attempted to escape, but the thought of it now made him stiffen with fear. Each time he had been caught and dragged back, facing severe punishment. These painful memories lingered, reminding him how it was futile to even try. By now, he had given up.

While listening to the pleading cries for mercy that erupted from the heart of the mansion, he drew in a sharp, quivering breath as he attempted to shut out the pain induced cries that followed. For a moment he feared that they would storm into his bedroom- no, Shiro's bedroom. The vampire who abducted him. Who practically owned him. The last time a member of the coven breached the bedroom in a haze of bloodlust, Shiro had disembodied the fledgling without mercy. From that day on, word had spread through the coven that Keith was off-limits, strictly for Shiro's use.

He was quick to notice how other members of the coven barely kept their servants alive longer than two weeks, draining them of their blood in a frenzy before setting out to repeat the same process with another human off the street. But Shiro, he kept Keith alive. He couldn't decipher why, but he came to the dreadful conclusion that this was a form of drawn out torture. As more months came to a close and more fell behind him, he questioned how much time he'd have left.

Eventually the painful cries from downstairs ceased, allowing the mansion to fall into relative silence except for the occasional shouts and manic laughter. He curled up tighter beneath the blankets that did futile to keep the cold away, the chill pricking at his skin. Shiro had requested that he stay nude, his slender body exposed to him whenever he desired to feed.

Unceremoniously, the bedroom door squeaked open, bathing him in light. His fears from before resurfaced, and his breath caught in his throat. His body tensed as he listened to the door close, the lock clicking into place.

With his heart hammering in his chest like a bird in a cage, he warily gazed up at the chiseled face of the vampire. Amethyst eyes meeting a bloody crimson. Immediately, Keith wastes no time in discarding the blankets that cover him, and he shifts so he's sitting on the edge of the bed, his long slender legs hanging off the edge. ''M-master...'' he manages out shakily, his eyes cascaded to the floor. His chin tucked against his chest; the perfect picture of a submissive.

''Pet,'' Shiro addresses him with a crude, almost careless tone. The sound of whiskey sloshing in a glass fills the silence. ''Stop being so afraid, little one. I can hear your heart hammering wildly from here.''

As if he was embarrassed a light flush dusts his cheeks. Keith nervously draws in a breath to calm himself, exhaling shakily. ''I'm sorry, master,'' he apologizes quickly, his eyes still focused on the wood paneling of the floor. He could feel Shiro's scorching gaze on him, and Keith involuntarily squirmed- his ankles nervously crossing each other, his fingers tightening on the edge of the mattress.

''And what did you do today, pet?'' Shiro inquires as if an afterthought, knowing what his answer would be, but he'd rather have him answer him. He knew he was too afraid to disobey, and he relished in that power he had over him.

Keith's shoulders tensed as the vampire made his way over to him, setting his glass of whiskey down on the nightstand as he seized his chin in between his thumb and his pointer finger. ''I stayed in the bedroom like you asked, sir,'' Keith manages, fear flashing in his eyes as a smile crept to the vampire's lips.

''Good boy... Always so good for me. Or may it be that you're too afraid to disobey me?'' The vampire asked smugly, running his thumb over his plump bottom lip with a crooked smile that did little to hide his glistening canines.

''No, sir.'' 

''Mm... Are you confident with your answer?'' 

''Yes, master. I should always follow your orders, like you said.'' He shudders as he stares up into those piercing, unblinking eyes. Nearly revolted as he feels a large, cold hand creep down the slender column of his neck. Sharply pointed claws prick at his neck, and he resists the burning urge to pull back. 

Shiro didn't respond. Suddenly, Keith's amethyst eyes widened with fear and pain, his face contorting with it as Shiro's ironlike grip tightened. Pressing down on his windpipe, Keith began to choke, his lips parted in wordless pleas with his eyes blown wide. Feebly clawing at his wrists to no avail, he began to thrash atop the edge of the bed, his feet connecting harshly with the vampire's legs and muscled torso. Shiro relished the look on his face, his eyes hungrily boring into him.

In a flash Shiro's other hand had flown to Keith's right leg, ceasing his wild thrashing. A feral snarl ripped from his chest and the sound alone caused Keith to freeze, swallowing harshly. Tantalizingly slow, he began to tilt his head away, leaving Keith's neck bared. With his eyes squeezed shut, it wasn't hard for him to imagine the vampire leaning in for the kill, his teeth bared as he neared the vulnerable expanse of his throat. His canines pricked at his skin, seconds away from sinking into his flesh, and before he could stop himself his hands flew to Shiro's face.

''Stop-!'' The human cried out, close to tears as he clawed at Shiro's chiseled face. Immediately, the vampire stopped his assent on his throat, and for a second he was relieved before he realized his mistake.

All at once, Shiro reared back, his lips pulled back into a vicious snarl. Keith thought it was impossible for him to look even more horrifying, but he was dead wrong as he stared up at the vampire above him, his bloody eyes burning like a hell fire.

Prompty, Keith attempted to awkwardly crawl back up the expanse of the bed, his legs kicking out awkwardly as he tried getting away. Moving in a blur, a large hand seized his ankle, and with an inhuman strength he was pried off the bed. His nails dug at the sheets in the process, tearing them. A blood-curdling cry escaped the man as he fell to the floor. His captor never said a word, but the rage that radiated off of him and burned in his eyes was enough. Dragging Keith by his ankle, he dragged the human to the door as he twisted in his grip like a rabbit thrashing in a trap.

With a sickening crack of metal breaking, the lock to the door never stood a chance against Shiro's inhuman strength. The door to the bedroom flew open, colliding with the wall in a booming crash. Keith cried for mercy as he dragged him out into the hallway, but his cries were drowned out by an echoing scream. The vampire dropped his ankle, but his hands were on him in an instant, one hand in his hair and another wrapped around his throat. Tears blurred his vision as he was forced to stand, feeling as if he was about to yank handfuls of his hair out as he forced him to stare at the scene below, pinning him against the railing.

''Do you see that woman down there, Keith?'' He snarled into his ear, his hot breath ghosting over the shell. 

''Y-yes master- I'm sorry, please- let me-'' His plea was cut short as Shiro's grip tightened on his bruised neck, followed by the curt order for him to look at the brutal scene that unfolded below. He was unable to pry his eyes away.

A young woman woman who didn't look much older than twenty thrashed in the unyielding hold of five vampires below. Screaming, she begged for them to let her go, her throat growing hoarse from the sound of it. With her eyes blown wide with fear, he could see the excessive run of her mascara down her cheeks. Her thrashing steadily began to dwindle as she fought against them, struggling in their confines as she grew weaker and weaker. The vampires watched from above, still as statues until they descended on her body.

Keith's breath caught in his throat as he watched a vampire on the right of her wrap his hands around her shoulder and wrist, digging his palm into her shoulder. Effortlessly, he tore off her arm. Instantly a blood-curdling cry escaped her bitten lips, her face contorting with excruciating pain. Blood sprayed from where her arm was disembodied, the bone jutting out as well as shredded muscle tendons. That didn't stop the other vampires from mutilating her body. They stripped her of her clothes, mutilating her breasts and clawed fingers worked at clawing open her chest. All the while she threw her head back, the back of her skull banging against the tile as a scream was ripped from her throat.

In under a minute, her cries were gurgled as blood gushed from her mouth. Her eyes rolled back up into her skull as she choked. A vampire clamped down on her throat, crushing her windpipe and jugular. Keith whimpered in Shiro's hold, his eyes falling to where her stomach was torn open; her intestines and guts lay on each side of her, her ribs jutting out from her chest cavities. He watched as the vampires feasted, tearing at her limbs, the sound of cracking bones and the slosh of organs filling the stunned silence.

''Disobey me one more fucking time, slut,'' Shiro snarled into his ear, his teeth bared against his throat, ''and i'll let them tear you to shreds, limb by limb.''

Keith's blood ran cold at the threat. He felt as if he were going to throw up. As Shiro let go his legs gave out beneath him. Crumbling to the floor, he dry heaved nothing as he clutched his stomach, tears blurring his vision. ''I-I'm sorry... Master... It won't happen again...'' he sobbed, his black hair hanging around his face as he lay in a pathetic heap.

The vampire never responded. Shakily, Keith craned his neck to look up at him, tears streaming down his pale face. The bags under his eyes suddenly seemed much more darker. His master only gave him a grim, unreadable look before seizing his black locks once more. With a sharp tug that caused his scalp to burn, he dragged him back into the looming darkness of the bedroom. The door swung shut behind them, rattling in it's frames.

Keith learned from that day on to never disobey his master. He let Shiro take and take, taking what he wanted, what he desired, what he lusted for. He was never to disobey. He was made to serve, and serve he did.


End file.
